In most cases a bicycle when in need of storage or transport is either handled without protection or contained within a rather cumbersome box typically having a volume double that of the bicycle itself. Even with such large sized containers they usually do not provide effective protection from piercing-type objects, from falls, or from the weather. A number attempts have been made to improve the transport and storage of bicycles and these are represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,634 Lewis, Jr. 3,949,528 Hartger 3,929,225 Locke 3,886,988 Garrett 3,865,166 Pedro 3,734,272 Galen 3,079,172 Burwell.
From review of these patents and other publications that one might incur, it is apparent that none of the containers meet the full needs of the modern bicycle owner, particularly one owning a competition or other bicycle with values running into many hundreds of dollars.
Likewise, when the need occurs to transport a bicycle on a vehicle such as an automobile, typically the bicycle is transported on a pair of hooks secured to a U-shaped frame upstanding from the bumper of the vehicle. The bicycle is thus subject to full inclement weather or possible damage from gravel and stones, or other objects thrown up during transport.
Also, the containers available for bicycles add significantly to the weight and at the same time are of such bulk and weight that they are difficult, if not impossible, for one person to carry. Even the corregated cardboard boxes often used by airlines for transport of bicycles are of such bulk that even with a lightweight bicycle contained therein, two persons are required to carry such a container, and poor hand-holds are provided. The wasted cubage of such a container which is in the shape of a rectilinear three dimensional box is a critical loss of storage space.